


3am

by AnonUser8



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonUser8/pseuds/AnonUser8
Summary: After the devastating death of her sister, Mattie, Carmilla left Silas behind to grieve and put as much distance between her and Laura as possible so she could try and start over. Although she still loves her, she wants to forget about Laura, about everything happening at Silas and has no intention of returning.Laura, although angry and upset, has not given up. It has been a week since Carmilla left and she still can't sleep. She is lying awake, another sleepless night and decides to call Carmilla, not expecting her to answer.(Phone conversation audio, Carmilla POV).





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic. I've been missing Hollstein so much lately and started to play around with creating a phone conversation between them. It turned out okay so thought I might share it. This is what became of it, it occurs during season 2 after Mattie is killed (99% the audio is from season 2, some tiny bits and bobs from other seasons).  
>  **It is intended as an audio experience so please stream/download the mp3 below**  
>  Thanks so much for reading (well listening). A transcript is provided below :)

**Headphones recommended**

Download MP3 [here](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/hz5xx8mr7o/3am.mp3)

[Rain outside, phone starts ringing] 

**Carmilla:** "Laura?" 

**Laura:** "Carm. Didn't think you'd still be up..... Hey." 

**Carmilla:** "Hey." 

**Laura:** "I-I wasn't sure if you were gonna- 

**Carmilla:** "What do you want, Laura?" 

**Laura:** "I know you're furious. I know that what I did has caused so much damage and I hope that you know that I never meant to sacrifice Mattie. And I'm sorry I didn't allow us to be happy when we could have been and I know that you don't want to listen to anything I have to say." 

**Carmilla:** "So far." 

**Laura:** "Uh- 

**Carmilla:** "What do you want?" 

**Laura:** "I just- You're immortal and we were supposed to have my whole life to figure it out. I just, I thought we had more time. God, isn't it stupid?" 

**Carmilla:** "What?" 

**Laura:** "You hate me and it's killing me and the only person that I want to talk to about it is you." 

**Carmilla:** "Laura, I- 

**Laura:** "Carm, I've been thinking... God, I don't even know what I'm supposed to feel." 

**Carmilla:** "Look you really don't- 

**Laura:** "Not that you care."

 **Carmilla:** "Not that I care."

[Pause] 

**Laura:** "Why me then?"

 **Carmilla:** "What?"

 **Laura:** "You don't care if Perry lives or dies but you keep saving me. From your mother, from yourself. She's a college girl in over her head that you've barely met, what makes her any different than I am?"

 **Carmilla:** "What makes any person sacred to another?"

 **Laura:** "Yeah, I felt really sacred when you were leaving discarded blood bags all over the apartment."

 **Carmilla:** "I know it isn't pretty but that's part of it too. She isn't mine. You are. To annoy or not, to love or not, to save... or not."

 **Laura:** "Carm, you can't just- 

**Carmilla:** "I know! You don't want any possessive vampire crap. You want reasons. A trail of thoughts and justifications that you can follow back to somewhere safe. You want the kind of love that clicks. Like a key into a lock but I don't have any of that to give you. All I know is that in more than a century you're the only person that I every found worth saving. You and no one else." 

[Pause] 

**Carmilla:** "God, it used to drive me nuts when I would do things for you, that were so clearly only for you and you'd say- 

**Laura:** "I know you didn't just do it for me." [Chuckles] 

**Carmilla:** "Yeah., Until I realised it was because you wanted me to be doing what was right for some reason beyond the fact that you wanted me too." 

**Laura:** "I don't know what you want me to say, Carm. I wish I could say that it doesn't matter" [holding back tears] "I fought so hard trying to fix this. We lost so much, your sister. I feel like I lost myself... or you." 

[Pause] 

**Carmilla:** "Would you care?"

 **Laura:** "How can you say that? You think I don't care? Because the thought of something happening to you doesn't make me feel like I can't breathe? And I don't know how I'm supposed to feel around you or what I'm supposed to do? Because..."

 **Carmilla:** "I have spent the entire semester proving to you over and over that I am- 

**Laura:** "Carm. Just stop."

[Pause] 

**Carmilla:** "Hey Laura?"

 **Laura:** "Yeah?"

 **Carmilla:** "Do you miss me?"

 **Laura:** "Like someone cut a hole in me and I don't wanna do that anymore and it's not enough but please come back."

 **Carmilla:** "No, it really isn't."

 **Laura:** "Okay. Okay then. That is how it is, that is just..."

 **Carmilla:** "I know."

[Pause] 

**Laura:** "We should probably just try to get some sleep."

 **Carmilla:** "Yeah."

 **Laura:** "Goodnight Carm."

[Pause] 

**Carmilla:** "Goodnight."

[Laura hangs up and Carmilla starts to cry].

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This was created as a one shot but I am open to turning it into a series if people want to hear more :)
> 
> I'd also like to thank @carmillatranscripts on tumblr (their blog really made this a lot easier).


End file.
